evil lil girl with a LOVEly plan
by frosty9696
Summary: rin has a plan of how to get a new mom kagome has nothing else to do in her spare time and is now baby sitting sessho wants to understand the miko jelouse girl tries to get sesshou Chapter 2 things starts getting to the point review please
1. Chapter 1 please review

Hey evry1 hope u like this

"Inuyasha watch out" Kagome screamed in horror as Sesshomaru attacks with brutal force

"Stay away Kagome'' he says gasping for air from when he got hit from the first attack

She couldn't help but run towards him trying to make the second shot hit her instead of him

_Come on Kagome he'll die if u don't do this don't stop running _she thinks to herself

_'The Miko (priestess) is brave but crazy she will die honorable then again she s trying to save that worthless half demon...pitiful he cant even help himself he will not die today but he will get hurt' _he smirks' on the inside

Silence...she made it she blocked the shot, Inuyasha wasn't able to see such an event he was passed out.

"Foolish human that attack could of killed you...not that I care" he adds with a blank face and tone

"Why dint you k-..."she managed to say before everything went dark

he strode over her wondering if he should kill her now or leave her for later but then he realized that she reminded him of rin in a strange way and he could never let Rin die even if she was human she was different she was special so the decision was made he would save the Miko

His eyes narrowed as he realized that he was about to touch her a dirty human

_'Inuyasha can heal himself' _he thought

* * *

They reached a hot spring it was the best place for cleansing after all.

He did not want to invade her privacy so he decided he will wash her with her clothing on he had enough honor to do so and he was in complete control of himself as always.

A soft sigh slipped out of her lip as his claw touched her causing a shiver to run down his spine

_Did my body just react...to her breathing...impossible_

He brushed the thought out of his mind

"Umm that feels good" she said as she was getting cleaned the weird thing is she was still passed out

_What did she say? _sesshomaru thought

_Is the Miko going to get heated?_

She started to reach for his hands as she did she moved them higher and higher until it almost reached her breast curve

At that he stopped her took care of the wounds and he left her by the side of inuyasha who was still passed out with his thumb in his mouth and drooling

_'Can he really be related to me? How embarrassing'  
_

He decided that he would hide the half breed in a cave with the Miko '_no one will know of this'_

* * *

"sesshomaru-sama you've come back are we going back home" a cheerful voice said to him

His expression soften he nodded his head in a way that will let her know they will be going back to the western land finally he can get back to controlling his lands

It was only a couple of weeks after they managed to kill Naraku him the Miko and half bread even if he did not ask for _there _help

Ever since narakus death a lot of demons have been acting up and it's his job to let them know who's boss

"Were is Jaken" he said in a icy tone

"He's sleeping" she replies with a grin on her face

_'Weak toad always resting In my presence getting fatter and fatter and eating and sleeping...'_ he stopped at that as he remembered how much help the toad has helped him

"hn...we well let him rest" he said dryly

at that they camped out in the stars for one last time he realized that he was very close to inuyashas' presence also he decide that he will hide his aura so the annoying brat does not give him a headache because if that happens inuyasha will die

Demons never sleep unless they are truly comfortable and 100 sure that it is safe

He closed his eyes

"Hey sesshomaru" a girl said to him

His eyes snapped open to find no one there it was just a ….well he didn't know what it was

He closed his eyes again this time his senses are fully on

* * *

She woke up looking more clueless then ever

"What happed" she said looking dumb founded

"sesshoumaru saved….you" she heard out the corner of the cave

"INUYASHA"!!! Her face brightened up then she realized '_that's rite he didn't kill them but wh-'_

"Let's go back to kaede to see if the rest of them are ok" he said interrupting her thoughts

"Sure why not" she tried to get up but the pain in her back stopped her in her tracks

AHHHHH! She yelled as she hit the ground

"What's wrong?"

"kagome" he rushed up and asked again but she was already out cold

He flipped her around slowly to find a damped stop in her back it was red from blood

"sesshomaru!!!!" he said as his eyes turned red with a grip of tensiga he changed back to Norman he picked her up and headed to kaedes village to get some help

* * *

"inuyasha kagome what happened to ye" the old lady said

"Never mind that old hag take care of her" he said bluntly

"I'll do what I can"

At that she started to heal kagome

* * *

Sesshomaru was there through the whole time. His sensitive ears picked up the hanoys yelling

'_Maybe I should of patched up the girls wounds I didn't want to expose her body without her knowing…..sense when did I care I mean it s nothing I didn't see before they will handle this problem them selves'_

At that he went back to rin jacken and ah uh

Dawn started to come he decided it was time for them to return to the western land at that he woke rin and jaken up

"JAKEN" he said

"Sesshomarrrrrrruuuuu" he said sleepily

"We are leaving now" he stop briefly "its time to go we've been here far to long

* * *

Ok tell me if u want me to write more because this is my first fan fic ever and I want to know how u like it so I can see if I should write more of not don't be afraid to be cruel: D 


	2. Chapter 2 please review

"Sit!!!!!" kagome was fired up by now all she wanted was to go home for 3 days for her test but nooooo he just had to put up a fight.

"Kagome how could you" he tried to say in his sweetest voice

'_do you really think I'm gonna fall for it'_ she thought as she tried really really hard not to roll her eyes at that she decided to go back home

She reach the well and was about to jump in when she thought about the reason she still came here the jewel was full Naraku gone Sango and Miroku got married inuyasha is with Kikyo who's now alive and is human not to mention she isn't as cold as she used to be

'_I'm like a third wheel to every1 I just couldn't leave the era I just felt like something is here for me'_

Inuyasha is still as protective as he used to be now there more like sisters and brothers…..

'_I better go I'm standing here like a person whose stupid'_

* * *

"ummm Sesshomaru... Rin is umm very lonely" came a sad voice and that was strange because Rin never sounds sad well hardly 

He had to find a way to help her she was like his daughter then it came to him

'_the Miko yes she wouldn't say no to Rin because her heart is so pure and I did here her talk about how she's now done with high school what ever that is and is now spending a 2 year break from school so I'm guessing that she has nothing else to do and ill be able to figure that weird girl out'_

"Rin"

"Yes lord Sesshomaru"

"How do you feel about the Miko?"

'Why doesn't he ever uses peoples names oh well ill just act like I know what he's talking about like I always do'

"Oh yes lord she is very nice to Rin ...hahahaha'' she

Said with the fakest laugh Sesshomaru has ever heard

"I see"

"ha haha haha ha" she said slowly as he looked at her like she was a little crazy

"Rin the one that travels with Inuyasha "

"ohhhhhhhh Rin knows kagome she _is_ nice to Rin" yea don't worry she realized how she just gave her self of by adding that last part "haha ha ha "

"Still trying to seem like and angel Rin to bad I'm not falling for it "

Then at that moment a icy breeze came in and knocked Rin down head first (cartoon still lol)

"Anyways she will be your new friend I will go get her after you take your bath and finish your lunch the sooner you do this the sooner…." By that time Rin was already gone. He couldn't help but smile he was in fact in his home

* * *

10 minutes later 

Sesshomaru was still trying to fix everything in the house so the mi- kagome can feel more welcomed well he was more like bossing the servants around he then decided that when she came she would take that rag that she calls cloth off and were a black kimono with a gold dragon going around it and dragon hair clips he wanted her to fell like she can approach him and not fell as if he would hurt her so he would wear a blue kimono with the same patters he even brushed his hair yes he was going to figure out this girl he was determined.

"Sesshomaru Sesshomaru Rin… I mean I'm done will you get kagome now and her room is ready can you get her now pleaseeeeeee…."she ended with a toothy smile

All she got as a respond was a slight nod

"Yea I love you Sesshomaru "at that she ran away so she can do her hair

"I love you to Rin "he said in a whisper of course she would never hear him say it but she already knew

Rins' room

"Perfect now Rin will have a mommy" she said with a evil but cute smile "hahahahahha" she tried to sound evil but it wasn't working with her sweet voice _'time to do my hair so my mom I mean kagome will see how pretty I am'_


	3. Chapter 3 please review

"Miko….shut up!!!"

"Hey that's rude"

"I don't care"

"Well you're the one that wanted me to come

"I never said I wanted you to talk"

"Fine then ill stops talking"

"Fine "

"….''

"…."

"….Stop that… What is your problem"

"My problem…MY PROBLEM!!!"

"…..ummm …."

'_Finally she shut up why Rin whyyy do you really hate me that much to make me have to deal with with with …..This'_

Kagome was now trying to rub her stomach pats her head balance a shoe on her back on one leg

All of the sudden a loud 'thud' Sesshomaru slowly turned around and waited for what would be the death of him

But she was gone

Silence

"….Miko…. " he was getting a little worried _'Rin is going to kill me…why do I care I'm older stronger and…older than she is '_

Sesshomaru beast: _nice one..._

'_Shut up'_

"KAGOME…IM NOT FALLING FOR IT SO U CAN JUST U CAN JUST STIOP THIS CHILDISH….. WHAT THE #$"

"Ka..ka..kagome…are you ummm ok…. The lord of the western land was speechless just speehless kagome some how in the 7 hells this happened"…. _'Why is she playing in mud?'_

5 mins later

"Kagome you stink" he said bluntly with a smirk on his face

"THAT'S IT IVE HAD ENOUGH FIRST I FALL INTO COW POO,ROLLS OF A STUPID HILL IN TO MUD…TRYES TO GET UP BUT IS WEIGHED DOWN BECAUSE OF ALL THE MUD THAT IN MY FREAKIN UNDERWEAR BRA NOES MOUTH AND NOT TO MENTION THE NOW DRIED UP MUD BALLS THAT ARE CRAMED UP IN MY A…."

"ssssshhhhhh you may not know this 'but' this Sesshomaru doesn't care" (a/n put it together people lol )

By that time she had a sly smile on her face

He didn't know what else to do but back away from her

"sesshiiiii "

'_that sounded a little to innocent'_ he thought

She was coming closer "sesshiiiii why are you backing away from me all I want it a – smiles ear to ear – hug"

Backing away further in a way that said what do you mean hug

Finally he said "this Sesshomaru doesn't hug…-smirk- girls that smell and look like cow poo"

"Why you wanna be Fabio….."

That all he heard before she lunged herself on his and started hugging him even tighter and then she touched the fluff and no one touches the fluff and lived to talk about it well no one but kagome

Ten minutes later

After about 45 evil smirks, ideas, squints, 82 are we their yet 95 people laughing at how dirty they looked and smelled and how they both looked like poodles the talking never stopped well thanks to kagome anyways

"sesshii…shesshiiiiiii…..sesshiiii sama wink wink "

"…."

"awwwww wis wome won wad ( is some one mad )" she teased in her baby voice

' _y y y yyyyyyyyy y yyy' was all he could say in his mind yyyyy_

'that's it' she thought…hehehehe'

"woooooooooowwwwwwwww sesshi you have GREATTTT ASS"she waited for his reaction

stops walking

hides blush

turns around slowly really really slow evil slow

By the kagome was already shrinking into ant size waiting for what was to come

'_Oh no he's opining his mouth oh no oh no oh nooooo'_

"Thank you I work out" was his only response before he started walking again _'that should_ _shut her ass_ _up'_ he thought with a smirk

She was speechless wow she wasn't expecting this of all the things not thisss a….a….a thank you I WORK OUT

She smiled _'this was going to be a fun trip and a night' she thought of all the things she would do to him while he's asleep_ _hahahhaha'_ to bad she didn't realize that he can read minds


	4. Chapter 4 please review

"Oh…this is um what the rite word…huge…is" she said

'_Wow kagome that sounds so wrong better brush it of ASAP (as fast as possible) 'perfect kagome as always'_

"THE HOUSE is huge" she added so the maidens didn't think she was talking about lord Sesshomarus' d….."

"Do you have to talk to damn loud wench? I mean I _did_ hear you the first time any ways I….

"My names…"

'_Oh no she's gonna blow AGAIN' he tried hard not to roll his eyes _

"…is KA-GO-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DO YOU WANT ME TO SPELL IT FINE I WILL COME ON NOW SAY IT WITH ME…!!!!"

(A/n cheerleader style)

"….K TO THE A…G THEN THE O…MMMMMM…EEEEE YEA FLUFFY THAT'S ME UHH HUHH UH HUHH….." she didnt realize how she was now singing to herself looking like a fool because Sesshomaru was already walking away from her with his head bowed slightly so his bangs were covering his eyes (a/n cartoon style)

'_Well I guess she feels better now' his lips twitched slightly' _

Back to kagome

"Wow Sesshomaru I feel so much better so….Sesshomaru….-twitch-SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

Back to Sesshomaru

'_She just now realized I was gone what the rite word is for this moment'_ he thought about it and came up with _'wowwwww'_

He aloud a small sigh to slipped his mouth he finally got rid of that thing know as ka..gome he added venom to her name but he had to say that that was a interesting walk they had and slightly enjoyed it…

'_Tomorrow she will help Rin with her needs and…'_

What the 7 hells is wrong with this girl cant she see that I'm already…

Back to Kagome

'_Ahhh time for a bath'_ she said as she took of the rest other cloth and slid in the water not noticing the demon lord that's staring at her dumbfounded

Back to Sesshomaru

'humm time for pay back'

He used his demon speed to reach her in record time

'_And she didn't even notice' now what to do what to do….perfect she's so 'pure st heart she wont know what to do'_

"Mud girl…" he waited 1 second

"Even when you're taking a bath you still smell bad, would you like to help me in something Miko?"

'_3.2.1'_

"AhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'Perfect' he aloud a sly smirk to grace his face

"Ssss…Sesshomaru….what…um do you mean"

'Curse my shuddering' she thought

"Sense you asked I want you…."

"im sorry what I coul…

" you didn't let me finish, I want you TO GET OUT NOW YOU HAVE ONE AND AHALF MINUTE

"WHAT!!!!!"

"One minute and 15 seconds" he added calmly

"grrrrrr fine but ill get you for this" she said as she got out the indoors hot spring

'_he's good but not good enough when he leaves and I take my bath find my room eat find some clothe get a snack play with Rin … get a hold of yourself kagome…. Tonight ill get him hahahheheheh'_

"hahahahhaha" she accidentally said out loud scaring everyone around her

'Oh you'll pay lord fluffy you'll p…'

"Oh hey Sesshomaru'' she tried to hide the mischief in her eyes to bad it didn't work

He raised an elegant eye brow at her and nodded slightly to show that he acknowledged her and when he looked back up he noticed a slight blush on her face quickly turning around so she doesn't see him and how hard it is for him not to laugh at her. In a flash he was in his room getting ready for dinner

'So she's planning on surprising me tonight huh we'll have to see about that ill just surprise her myself

Back with inuyasha and gang

Gasp "KAGOMES GONE!!!! Screamed a certain hanouy that's really late

"wowww I knew you were dumb but you just past my expectations she's been gone for a long LONG TIME NOW"

"wow calm down Miroku well find her"

"thanks Sango"

Back to kagome

She was now finally rinsing of but she couldn't help but wonder why Rin was the one that told her that the hot spring had been empty

'_maybe she knew….wow kagome Rin is sweet and innocent to come up wit a plane like that you can be so weird sometimes'_ she got ready to go to her guess room and get ready for dinner and set up her plans fore tonight

Rins room

(A/n code names Sesshomaru of course fluffy kagome raven)

'_Plan A get raven here check'_

'_Plan B gets raven and fluffy to take a bath together failed'_

'_plan C….well I think about that after dinner...muahahahhahaha' _(a/n just had to do it lol )


	5. Chapter 5 please review

Dinner time

Kagome noticed Rin acting a little strange she was staring back and forth at her and Sesshomaru looking suspicious

'I wonder what she's planning hummmm' she thought squinting her eyes and the she noticed Sesshomaru looking at her as if she was crazy or something

'Ill show him who's crazy' she thought with an evil grin'

Even jaken was acting suspicious he was winking at kagome and blowing kisses at her when no one was looking

'Oh my pretty kagome I cant wait to make you my mate' wink wink kiss kiss

By then Sesshomaru noticed this and decided to read jakens mind and what he heard almost made him want to gag

'Then again I can use this to my advantage' an evil smirk marked his face

The maidens noticed how everyone were acting and all of them seemed to have one sweat drop on their for head and a I cant believe this smile

"they look like there playing card or something" one of them whispered (a/n you know when you're playing cards and you look over the card looking side to side to make sure no ones looking at them well that's the theme lol )

Rin: 'Ah ha Rin… Rin means…I mean… man learning this talking proper thing is hard any ways I have the perfect plan heheheh'

Kagome: I've got the perfect plan'

Sesshomaru: I've got the perfect plane'

Jaken: I need to get strawberries and that chocolate thing for are mating night'

Sesshomaru ignored that and canceled his and jakens connection and went back to his plan

"Perfect" all of them seemed to have said aloud and at the same time

Rin: "I mean perfect dinner yea that's it''

Kagome: "me too me too…sure why not'' she wasn't supposed to say the last part out loud

Sesshomaru: "indeed" he said trying to seem as normal as he can so they don't suspect anything

Rin: idiots fell for it hehehehe "fools"

What was that Rin" kagome said

"uhhhh nothing it was…nothing" the last part sounded a little to evil but yet cute

"I've got to go to my uhh studies ...jaken!!!!Lets go'' Sesshomaru said before leaving

"I'm going to mmmm pick flowers …yea flowers" came a very fake sweet voice

"I need to go rest heheheh" she said to no one in particular

As soon as they were out of each others sights they all ran for it trying to make sure everything in their plans went perfectly

Sesshomarus 'study' room

"Is that understood jaken?… not a soul."

"Oh yes master I swear it with my life I will not tell a soul for kamis name…."by then Sesshomaru had grown very annoyed

"THAT'S ENOUGH NOW LEAVE" he yelled

Jaken being to scared to look back just ran out the room

'_even if I cant harm the Miko physically I can harm her pride and this is very amusing, the look on her face will be priceless tonight is the night this plan will be…how can I put it hummmm _–frustrated sigh-_ brought to life now of to better things'_

'Now to make sure all the essentials' were accounted for'

Male thong 'I don't understand why this string had been so hard to find and couldn't be found in Japan'

Strawberries

Honey

Pointy boots

Mask

Rope

Scroll with positions what ever that meant and he wasn't about to ask either _'jaken sure needs some strange things for this _-smirk-_ exciting night that was to come'_

Rubbing oil

Last but not least mating rings _'this night is going to be and amusing night indeed'_

Kagomes room

List of 'fluffys' worst nightmare

Makeup

Wig

Dress in his size

Camera _'thank gods for my superior knowledge that told me to bring this'_

Bottle of sake _'now he'll just think it was in accident hehehehehe oh kagome you've over done yourself this time he's gonna pay for what he did and the insults tonight is my night'_

'_Now to wear my really seductive red dress no one can resist this'_

Rins room

"oh Rin this is perfect" thanks to one of the maidens Rin is now under a spell that not only made her look sick but also sounded, and smelled sick she could have put her life on it that she really was sick now to put plan c in motion with one deep breath Rin started to scream

"LORD SESSHOMARU, KAGOME HELP!!!!"

"Rin!!!" came a very angry cold voice

"Rin what's wrong who hurt you?" he said softly yet every one can tell it was a command

At that time Rin started her fake story and it goes like this:

"Oh it was awful a demand came in here and she said that she didn't like Rin and she said she was going to kill me once and for all and she made me swear not to scream but I did when she left and she put a spell on Rin I mean she put a spell on _me_ and she said only one thing can break the spell –fake cough fake cough- and she said I only have 5 minutes to live before the spell gets worse and…

"What the way to break the spell Rin" she said as Sesshomaru smelled Rin to make sure that she wasn't telling false statements

"it appears she is telling the truth and the spell is getting worse I can smell it but I cant smell the sent of the person that put the spell on her I didn't even sense them ever coming in"

"Maybe they hid their aura" kagome added

-Fake cough- "anyways she said that lord Sesshomaru had to do something he would never in a million years" she stops talking just to make it more dramatic

"She said….that lord Sesshomaru has to kiss…

Kagome: _'oh no no no no no noo!'_

Sesshomaru: _'do not say it DO NOT SAY_ _IT'_

….a human and we only have about 2 minutes and I don't know how lord Sesshomaru is going to find one –dramatic fake cough to hide smirk-

Kagome/Sesshomaru: "Rin are you sure!!!"

"Oh please help Rin kagome…please help me kagome please –very loud cough- I can feel my body getting colder and my energy fading… I…I…I can see the _light"_

"Don't worry Rin ill help you no matter what" she approached Sesshomaru slowly and signaled to him what she was about to do she could see his discomfort but closed her eyes and the gave him a slight kiss and an experiment to see how it would feel the she went for the real thing

Rin was watching the whole thing with open eyes and making sure that she was mentally checking of the things that were supposed to happen:

'_Hands around neck check,'_

'_Holding each other check'_

'_Eyes are closed check'_

'_A sigh that they enjoyed it…'_

She stared even harder and noticed the blush on both their faces Kagomes was more apparent but she could see the slightest pink on Sesshomarus face it was so light it looked more of a peach color

'_Check'_

She was more then satisfied of the out comes and decided to break the spell

'Fluffy and raven forever' and like nothing ever happened she was looking as healthy as ever

By then the kiss had ended and rin was now hugging them both and decided it was time for her to go pick some flowers but she knew that she just wanted them to be alone in the room to talk.

"ummmm I'm just gonna go back to my resting" she said as she rushed to her room

"Indeed" was his only response even though he did show it he was shocked at what just happened yea it was for Rin but she kissed him and he kissed a human yea he respected her but she was still just a human wait _'I respected her this day is weird indeed'_

"Miko I mean kagome…this NEVER happened" with that he walked away

"Trust me I won't even think about this" she added in a whisper thinking he didn't hear

Sesshomaru/kagome: '_even thought this happened you're still going to pay'_ they thought at the same time as they headed to their rooms


	6. Chapter 6 please review

Kagome started getting ready as soon as she got in her room making sure that everything was in her famous yellow backpack first she would get him to be comfortable that was going to be the hardest part but that's what the sake is for.

Then comes the sleeping part and then pay back _'perfect'_ she thought as walked to his room making sure that nothing was on her mind because back in her time if you thought about something a lot it wasn't going to work _'here we go'_

"Hey Sesshomaru"

"What"

"ummm may I come in"

"…Indeed"

She walked in ready to make sure that the evil demon in front of her gets his payback. She wasn't expecting to see him half naked and that made things even worse the blush on her face didn't help much.

"Kagome what is it you desire"

'_he must be doing this on purpose he must be come on desire that sounds like he's asking me to…."_

"Well" he added in a cold voice

'_Ok lets do this don't forget the puppy eyes he is a dog demon' _

"Well…I…I…I um can't sleep and I was wondering if I can maybe just um sleep here tonight –puppy eyes- please"

"And what is the cause of this"

'_Damn all these questions' she thought_

"Well when I was younger –looks at the moon to make things look more movie like- when ever it was a new moon I cant sleep by my self"

"But kagome… it's a full moon tonight" rises and eye brow

Sweat drop "well that's what I meant I just get confused sometimes"

'_Focus kagome focus'_

"Well any ways can't I just stay here just for the night?"

'_If she stays then jakens plan won't work. I'll just let her stay and tomorrow she'll pay'_

"You may stay"

"Yessss thank you Sesshomaru you don't know what this means to me…you really don't" the last part was more of and evil whisper

She jumps on his bed in a really girly way (a/n picture a sleep over)

"So ummm what are we gonna do tonight" she ask

"Sleep" she replied coldly"

"Well I know that but ummmm do you want something to drink I brought some sake from my time and I have cups and everything"

"Fine" clearly she wasn't going to take no for and answer

"yeaaaa!!! Ok let's sit down and let's play a game"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't play games"

"But it's a grown up game it's called…"

"I don't care"

"Well guess what you're going to play it and like it. NOW call jaken and tell him to bring salt and lemons and a knife!!!!"

'_I'm not in the mood for this'_ he thought with a sigh

"Jaken get lemons salt and a knife now!"

"Yes me lord" the ugly toad answered back

"ok the game is called who can drink the most and if the other player stops drinking then he/she losses the salt and lemons are for the shots ok the salt goes around the mouth of the cup and you squeeze the lemon in your mouth before you drink ok"

'_made the name up but who cares'_

"Whatever" clearly he was bored

"I'm so gonna win this"

"What do I get if I win" he asked

"Well you gettttt ummmm a whole day of me being quiet how's that"

"It's better than you think"

"Hey…"

"I'm hear lord Sesshomaru –winks at kagome- hear you go"

"Jaken our _arrangements_ are going to be sorted out tomorrow night is that clear"

"Crystal" he said before he went back to kissing the floor that kagome walks on

"Are you ready to loose Sesshomaru?"

"I don't think so…ill go first"

"Alright" she was very confident

45 minutes later

'_yessss he passed out doesn't he know to much alcohol isn't good for dogs, time to give him a make over'_

'_aww he looks so cute I don't think I can….yea right lets start with the lip stick clown style. _

_Now the eyes,well sense he already has eye shadow on, ill just make it darker and put 7 different layers of color. _

_Blush ummmmm a peach, red, brown, and purple combination is good. _

_Such pretty pretty hair lets put colors in it pink and blue now lets braid here and put twists, a little hair spray here their everywhere hehhehehe. _

_what else can I do hummm oh yea the dress this is going to be hard but I just have to get this very revealing dress on him and it has pink flowers -30 mins later- done._

_Nail polish hummm what color yellow, green, and blue._

_Tomorrow morning when he goes out side the embarrassment will be too much…for him anyways._

_Night night fluffy and I hope you have an exciting day tomorrow hummm…. Yep definitely more hair spray hehhehehe'_

Jaken: _'she looks so scary when she's sleeping'_ he thought as he was looking at Sesshomaru thinking it was kagome when he was cleaning up the mess they made _'but she's still my angel'_

The next morning

'_Wow what a lovely day and I actually slept just seems like I forgot something what is it what…well it doesn't matter…she looks so innocent when she sleeps hummm was I supposed to remember something about her…birthday…no what was it oh well time for breakfast…so breezy today dame sake I can't even see right it looks like I' wearing a dress yea right who would dare put their filthy hands on me'_

"Kagome…Miko ….wench wake up damn it…its time for you to wake up for breakfast we are late already" his patience growing thin

"fine fine I'm coming gosh" just then she notice the girl standing in front of her remembering what she did she bust out laughing. Sesshomaru not knowing what's going on just shrugged it of and went to eat'

'_Pull yourself together kagome you need to watch every ones reaction'_

She then went outside and started to walk behind Sesshomaru so she can be right their when he's getting laughed at and let me tell there was some weird faces one girl fainted most of them tried not to laugh but as soon as they got around the corner you heard.

'Every last one of these servants will die by tomorrow, what are they laughing at this will not mess up my day' kagome was dieing behind him by now

'_Revenge is_ _so__sweet' _she thought

Dinner time

Rin: "lord Sesshomaru looks very pretty today can Rin look pretty to

Jaken: yes lord Sesshomaru you look very ummm what's the rite word here…different"

Kagome: giggle giggle- yes lord sesshomar_ina _you look –giggle giggle- fabulous (a/n lol)

Lord sesshomaru sessided that he had enough and went to his room to see what they were talking about looking at his reflection...

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"time for me to hide ill see you later rin and by the way you dont know where i am"

"ummm ok lady kagome bye bye"she whispered yep this is going to be and exciting day

* * *

sorry it took me so long to update my internet was off but im back lol 


	7. Chapter 7 please review

"aaaaahhhhhhh!!!" she ran from him going around the first corner she saw, he was already there

"Sesshoumaru I'm so sorry I didn't mean to….ahhhhhhhhhhh" she tried running away again but failed miserably

"Kagome –steps closer- I feed you-steps closer- gave you a place to live- didn't kill you…but you just had to ask for it. Did I mention I love the taste of mikos."

WITH RIN

"Id better save kagome now" she told herself. She saw kagome in a corner with a very angry lord sesshoumaru looking over her with blood red eyes

'_3, 2, 1' she prepared to save kagome and just run out of there as fast as she could_

"Hey kagome can you teach me how to read again I forgot"

"Yes RIN id love to" she made sure sesshoumaru heard the name of his young warden "in fact we can have a sleep over and be together _all day long"_ she added and got away from lord sesshoumaru the fastest she could

RIN AND KAGOME

"Thank you so much Rin you just saved my life now lest get to that reading ok"

"Hey hey hey slowdown there I just saved YOUR life so ill just take a nap and pretend I never heard that" at that she went to bed

"Ummm ok sure ill just go get my things for our sleep over then"

"Sorry kagome-Chan I didn't hear you I am taking a nap" she started laughing and so did kagome.

Walking down the hall she made sure she was real real real quiet but extra fast it was kind of hard because most of the servants knew her name and kept shouting out 'hey kagome'

Finally she made it to find none other than lord sesshoumaru on her bed with a smirk on his face

"So kagome…what are you doing here…without Rin"

"Shouldn't I be asking you Th…I mean ohhh great huge intelligent wise FORGIVING lord sesshoumaru I am here because I need to get my things for my sleepover with Rin…oh great one"

"Sorry kagome I'm not falling for the good girl act"

"Young lady act!!"

"What was that?"

"ummm I said I agree with you"

"That's what I thought I heard I'm going to forget our little incident ever happened but there is a catch"

"A...A…a catch" _'oh man please don't take one of my arms' _she thought

"You have to sleep with jaken on your bed tonight which means no 'sleep over' and that is all"

"But…" he was gone

WITH LORD SESSHOUMARU

"Ok jaken the arrangements have been made to not fail me or u will die"

"I assure you lord sesshoumaru I wont and if you hear screaming...ey ey -wink wink- do you get me –wink wink-"

"No I don't get you" he said in his cold voice "but you do need to get the f#$ out of here" he was quick to leave to go fix his and Kagomes room well for today anyways

"Freak" sesshoumaru said when jaken left

WITH INUYASHA

Sango: umm inuyasha its been A WEEK AND A HALF NOW when are you going to look for kagome!!!

Inuyasha: a week and a half already we need to get going guys before its to late"

Miroku: I'm sorry inuyasha but you've said that at least 100 times this week alone

Shippo: 126 times to be more exact

Inuyasha: well let's get going idiots

Everyone: YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!!!!

Shippo: and he calls us the idiots

Kilala dropped her head in exaggeration

Inuyasha: I was just umm going to tell old hag that we were leaving

Miroku: still going the wrong way" he the turned to Sango and said "will he ever learn…something"

Inuyasha: I heard that you know

Miroku oh yea I forgot about the whole good hearing thing sorry hehehehe" 'this is the perfect time to touch Sangos butt perfect'

Sango: don't even think about it" at that she walked away

Miroku put on his most innocent face and said "ohhh dear Sango if we're to get married you'll have to trust me

Sango: not in this life time

Miroku: then maybe the next"

Inuyasha: well you guys shut up and tell me were to go

Everyone fell down (a/n cartoon style u know upside down and only their legs show and they have like one sweat drop lol)

BACK WITH KAGOME

"Umm jaken what the hell is all this stuff and why are you on my bed in a…ohhhh myyyy gooooddddd…ahhhhhhhh!!!!"

"What's wrong baby don't you want to kiss me I could just be your prince charming" (a/n lmao u know wen the princess kisses the toad and it becomes a really cute prince and stuff lol)

"GET OUT NOWWWW!!!!"

"you're such a tease come here and give me a bath with honey and if you're a good girl I'll let you lick it off and ill do the same for you –wink wink-"

"ahhhh" she screamed as she tried to run out the room but the damn door was stuck she turned around to see jaken getting off the bed and slowly making his way to her with a weird look in his eyes. If it wasn't he she would have been laughing he ass of I mean seeing jaken in a thong and boots and one of his balls hanging out of the side looking like a raisin but dryer (lol) one of his eyes were bigger then the other and he had warts all over and that smell my god

"Back away jaken or I'll I'll purify your ass"

"Don't worry Miko I like it rough and I wont bite…hard –smirk- and speaking of hard…"

"Don't even say it show it or think about it" she said holding a candle in her hand with the fire pointing at jaken (a/n picture a scary movie u know when the girl tries to run away but the door was locked and the monster walks slowly towards her and stuff)

"Just come to bed ok darling and put the honey on me and I even got a whip and strawberries and…"

"ewwwwwww jaken this is my last warning get outttt NOWWWW"

'_Why is she acting this way lord sesshoumaru told me that she likes me hummmmm what's going on'_ jaken thought to himself just then he felt the need to sleep poor guy he was so caught up in his thought he didn't see kagome sneak up on him and chant a sleeping spell.

"THANK GODS"

'_But the door is looked how am I going to kick him out….the window'_ she threw jaken out the and all his other things except the honey and strawberries she wasn't about to waist food now right after he snack she feel asleep accidentally leaving the window open

LATER THAT NIGHT

'What the hell is next to me it smells like crap…jaken!!!' kagome said as she woke up to see jaken sleeping next to her with a hand on her chest

"JAKEN…GET OUTTTTTT"

"Hugh what's going on…oh well its morning anyways so I might as well go…but ill be back" he added the last part as he walked out

"FOOL!!!" she screamed

IN THE HALLWAYS

As jaken was walking he bumped into lord sesshoumaru and the lord looked really amused and really angry at the same time amused because he heard all the yelling that was going on the night before and just knows that kagome had a hard time just by looking at jaken. He was mad because jaken is walking trough his castle wearing basically nothing.

"Jaken before I proceed to kill you. You will tell this sesshoumaru why you are in his presence with that on.

Just as jaken was about to speak kagome walked around the corner came to a halt and started running the other way screaming something about the two worst things to see in the morning and how she needs to get out of this castle and raisins what ever that meant ;)

"Because of that I will let you live but u must immediately change"

"Yes lord sesshoumaru" just as jaken went around the corner Rin came running screaming something about walking vomit

'_Am I the only sane one in this castle'_ he said as he walked away little did they know the day was going to get worst as sesshoumarus worst nightmare was coming into town a certain possessive princess that has been trying to get sesshoumaru ever since they were young the only reason she wasn't dead yet was because they were allies and trust me she is one annoying female

THE END lol just playing


	8. Chapter 8 please review

"Lord Sesshoumaru" a messenger said

"What is it" the great lord answered back

"Umm Tentin-sama is back in town and rumors say she's heading this way"

"Dear god no I want you to immediately find me a fake mate IMMEDIATELY IS THAT UNDERSTOOD"

"Yes my lord" said the messenger before leaving

'_why does that hideous girl keep coming her I've told her so much time that I don't want her she makes me sick with her red hair and eyes and her breath my gods I need a way to get away from her and stay away'_

LUNCH TIME

Everyone was really quite today they all seem to be in deep thought they didn't even notice the food was right in front of them and that it was getting really cold

Jaken was thinking about kagome but kagome was thinking about lord sesshoumaru she didn't realize how fun he could be she felt bad for always judging him as a cold hearted ruler. He was just like a kid to her and she found out from Rin that his emotions aren't in his face in general but in his eyes and lips. She would have never known that when ever he smiles it's because he's enjoying himself and she felt really happy to have made him smirk so much times and he's a great father and respects women well the ones that he likes.

'_wait does that mean he likes me well as a friend anyways'_ a smile graced her face just thinking about sesshoumaru being her friend was enough to make her smile and now she wanted to learn more about him.

Rin was thinking about another plane but came to the decision that you can't force love but she agreed that she can push two people that are in love closer together so they can see what she saw.

The cook was thinking if his food had smelled that day or something because no one was eating

But the person with the most on his mind was lord sesshoumaru he was thinking about ten tin coming over to try to force him into mating her and that was getting really old he didn't know how much more he could take.

The second thing that was on his mind was the fake mate and why the first person that came into mind was kagome. The thought of her being his mate was pleasing to him and it was like he wanted it to be real the only problem was his honor telling him constantly that she was human and that would be a disgrace.

He realized long ago that he did form some sort of bond with her she was like a…a…a friend to him now and he just wanted to get to know her more. That's when it came. Kagome can be his fake mate.

'_She's perfect…for the job I mean' _he didn't realize that he was staring but when he realized it kagome was already looking at him.

That when she realized that Rin was right when she looked into his eyes she saw a confused and nervous person but his eyes still held the coldness.

The intensity of his gaze got to her and she looked down blushing like a mad women but sesshoumaru was still looking at her she just felt it and it gave her chills.

'What is he looking at' she tried to peek at him but started blushing again when she say the smirk on his face it was so so annoying he's just so damn handsome she did the only thing that popped into mind she turned he head stubbornly closed her eyes and with a 'humph' saying that she wasn't amused but she really was it took everything ounce of control she could muster not to laugh, and out of no where came a chuckle her eyes snapped open and her head turned so fast to look at the demon lord that it gave he a whip lash

'_did he just laugh at me the great demon lord just laughed at me the nerve but the whole scene was pretty funny so I am not going to blame him this time' _

Just then the messenger came in with 8 girls "my lord here are the girls I found would you like to begin asking them questions"

"Take them to the garden"

Kagome: _'oh my god why am I jealous' _

Rin: _'who the hell are they?'_

Jaken: _'not as pretty as kagome'_

"Kagome come with me I have much to tell you"

"Sure why not" she tried to keep her cool

After telling her the whole story lord sesshoumaru asked her to be his fake mate she said yes of course and they made a plan lord sesshoumaru would reject all the other girls

THE GARDEN

"You're to fat"

"I don't like brown hair"

"I don't like you"

"You're already mated"

"No"

"No"

"Hum…no"

By then almost all the girls were crying and all kagome could think about was the word ouch.

"We have a lot to prepare now pay attention I will not repeat myself: 1 you will call me by a pet name when in front of her…ONLY, 2, I will call you mate 3, you will sleep with me…"

"What!!"

"let me finish, you will sleep with me in my room and bed, 4, we will be with each other most of the time even in the hot spring" kagome didn't know it at the time but most of those rules were for his pleasure not for the cause at hand.

"5 you will dress me and I you 6 practice the whole mate thing she has eyes like a fox and she'll see right through you… that is all for now" he started to walk away

"Lord Sesshoumaru when is this girl coming"

"She'll be here by tomorrow


	9. Chapter 9

ummm sorry but that was something i came across and thought that it needed to be known there is a potition going around for breanging back inuyasha new episodes and i just thought i would post the url for you guys to see it

ive also been getting email saying that i should focus on the story being more romantic and less funny i wanted to see what you guys thought about that 2 well i hope you guys sign and let me know what it you guys minds gopetition . com / petitions / inuyasha . htlm sorry but it wont show up if i write it all together lol


	10. Chapter 10 plz review

"Walk straighter"

"Fix your back"

"Stop moving your arms

"You're supposed to glide when you walk

"Sit up straight…"

"THAT'S IT!! If I had known this would be so hard I would have never agreed to it. We are just pretending to be mates. WHY ARE YOU MAKING THIS SO HARD!!!"

"Kagome in the demon society the female must carry herself in a certain way a proper way"

"Why can't I just act like myself I mean that's why people get married for. Because they love each other for whom they are"

"Humph love is a human feeling it is unnecessary now go and change for dinner your kimonos are in your room" at that the demon lord left

'_is it just me or did he look a little flustered well maybe I can give him a break he didn't even yell at me he just left I guess there's a lot on his mind well time for me to cheer him up'_

SESSHOUMARUS ROOM

Lord Sesshoumaru was now looking out the window into the garden the flowers were quit a site to see so much different colors it made the castle look homier. By that time it was sun set. Maybe the sent of the flowers were to over powering because the weirdest thought came into his mind it just popped up out of no were

'_I am misunderstood'_ the thought even got sesshoumaru of guard it shocked him to say the least and that was very rare. It's just the thought came out of nowhere

"I can not believe she would mention love. This sesshoumaru does not need a female in his life to mess it up"

'Ten tin will be arriving tomorrow and kagome is yet able to conduct herself in the proper way of a bitch she's just so dense sometimes'

No matter what he did to distract himself the thought wouldn't go away he was misunderstood everyone but Rin understood him sometimes he doesn't understand himself most of the things he'd do gets him questioning himself most people wouldn't notice because of his cold exterior but a part of him wished some one would figure him out he wished that some one would figure out that all he wants it to be free all he wants is to get rid of the pressure of being better than his father.

"Lord Sesshoumaru dinners ready and so am I" it was kagome she was in a kimono it was just like sesshoumarus but hers had a dragon that snaked around her whole body and he hair was up in a very complicated bun (a/n you know the ones with the gold dragons and flowers and stuff)

"And guess what else sesshoumaru I am going to escort you"

"Why are you so…-squint- cheerful all of the sudden?"

"What do you mean? I always was like this now come on" she grabbed his arm and pulled him out the room causing him to loose his balance for a while no one would never have noticed it(but I am the one writing this story so I did)

"You're touching me"

"Shut up and lets go eat I am hungry and after we can go to the garden and you can help me practice my walking and eating and sitting and standing and all that good stuff" she flashed him one of her brightness smiles. he was at a lost of words he didn't know what to say but just went along with it as long as she wasn't planning one of her pranks then he was fine with it and her touching him wasn't that bad

"Kagome…"

"Yeah"

"I only have one arm so it would do me good if I kept the only one I have"

"What do you mean?"

"you holding on to me to tight I am not going to run away besides when ten tin is here were going to be together most of the time until she leaves"

"ohhhh yeah –blush- sorry" she loosen her grip

'Sesshoumaru feels so…right almost like a dog… I just feel like pinching his cheeks or baby talking to him' she started practicing her baby talk

'Who's a good dog who's a good god you are yea you are'

"awww"

"Kagome?"

"Oh it's nothing"

'_What is she thinking about? Lets find out'_ he then had a devious smirk on his lips but only for a while he wanted to keep his composure

'_that was close why is it taking us so long to reach the dinning room I know I'm walking_ _really slow but its hard walking in this I thought he would of rushed me along by now hey…wait a second he is a dog I wonder if he drools in bed or if he likes to play fetch or does he hate cats. He was in a war with cats before I guess that answered my question. Did he ever have a girlfriend does he even have friends. Is jaken his friend…nawww. I cant take it no more he's just so cute I just want to pinch his cheeks I wonder what he would do if I did hummm I know ill do it when he's sleeping perfect. If he's such a powerful demon doesn't that mean he can do about anything…like become invisible? Well he can hide his sent and moves really fast that's so cool but he'll never know this. what else can he do I wonder if he can…read minds…'_

"Umm sesshoumaru can I ask you something"

"What is it"

"I know its going to sound stupid but umm can you…can you read minds" they reached the dining room and he opened the door for her to get in. then he sat her down bent over to her ear and whispered

"Yes"

The smirk on his face was just needed to go one more inch before ripping his face in half

"did you read my mind before" she was scared to hear the answer she thought she was safe when he said "no" but then he continued "…I do not drool or play fetch"

She nearly passed out she couldn't believe it he read her mind her most inner thought then she realized the whole cheek pinching plan and calling him cute and right and cool

'my life is over how embarrassing I can never think again ok start now…where is he food oops…start now…what would I look like with gold eyes damn it kagome…'

"START NOW!!!"

Rin: "oh no!! Kagome has a fever she's going crazy she's delusional jaken call the healers

Jaken: "oh no I can't get sick I'm to important" everyone gave him a weird look

"No you guys I'm ok I just had an outburst"

Rin: "don't try to cover it up kagome. The poor girl why god why, she's to nice for this. Lord sesshoumaru what should we do

"There is a scroll that has the entire essentials for curing a fever the most useful and my favorite is the worm soup"

Rin: "don't you mean warm soup"

He knew exactly what he was saying and knew how to make it worse all he had to do was act like he was serious and everyone would fall for it so he got up and started feeling Kagomes (a/n hey stop thinking nasty who ever is reading this lol) forehead acting like he was checking the temperature. Jaken was still panicking he was running around in circles everyone just chose to ignore him. Kagome didn't know what to say she was so shocked by everything that was going around her all she could do was sit and watch in aw

"This is worst then I thought one of you servants get me some fresh worms and mud NOW" the great demon lord said in one of his 'I mean business' voice not a couple of seconds later there was a bucket of worms and mud with a spoon in it.

Rin: "eat it kagome it'll make you feel better. How will you become my m… never mind hehehehe"

Just then kagome found her voice

"I'm not sick you guys really"

Sesshoumaru gave Rin a wink and said "well all you had to do was say that"

Rin: "yea kagome"

Then everyone acted like nothing ever happened

"w..what just happened AHHH never mind I don't even care" she was really mad inside and was just to frustrated to do anything

AFTER LUNCH

Kagome already forgot about the whole fever incident and was ready to go to the garden but it was to dark she was kind of disappointed because she really wanted to get to know sesshoumaru more. Sesshoumaru being the sharp demon that he is caught the shift in her aura and smelled that she was disappointed and he remembered that they were supposed to go to the garden.

"Kagome come with me"

"Oh ok"

She couldn't help but grab his arm while they were walking like she said before it felt right. Sesshoumaru notice this but said nothing the only thing he did do was fix his arm so that her arm can be more relaxed. They then came into a door and when he opened it she saw that it was an indoor garden it was just like the one out side but this one had a see trough roof and the fire gave it some light and in the middle was a bench and a waterfall. They walked closer to the bench and sat down her hands started to (a/n go in his pants lol j/k) loosen but then got a hold of his palm and they were hand in hand.

"Sesshoumaru you are the most immature, mature grown up I have ever met"

"That didn't make much sense then again you don't make sense most of the time"

"Whatever…didyoueverhaveagirlfriend" she was blushing madly sesshoumaru couldn't understand anything she just said it sounded like one word

"Kagome thought I am a 'powerful demon' like you said…in your mind –smirk- I did not understand a word you just said so kindly repeat yourself"

"I said did you ever have a girlfriend" he looked at her with wide eyes. Yeah he heard her say it in her mind but didn't expect her to ask him just like that

"No…I find things like that unnecessary"

"What kind of an answer is that you know you always act like your so so…misunderstood or something but your not"

"Really…tell me kagome do you understand me" he raised a elegant eyebrow

"Well…I don't understand you fully but I do know something about you actually I know a lot about you"

"Like what"

'Does she really understand me? Impossible'

"Well I know that you like act like a little kid. Like the time _you_ made jaken come in my room to get back at me for my whole stunt. And just now with the whole fever thing and worm with mud thing a know a lot more to"

"Like what"

"Well I know that you feel like you're misunderstood and if you're wondering how I know it's because when I mentioned you being misunderstood your whole body gone tense. I also know that you're a great person and everything you do has a reason I know a lot more to but that's for another time" she started to get up t leave then she added "so you see you're not as misunderstood as you think oh and before I go…" she went in front of him and place booth hands on his cheek "whose a good dog whose a good dog…you are yeah you are" his cheeks went blue from her pinching them so hard and then she left to go tuck Rin in and go to bed the next day was going to be most likely a annoying day

'She never stops shocking me'


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone well school started so it's been kind of hard to update. Im getting bored with writing this story I don't think ill finish

Does sesshoumaru have a tail or boa lol just felt like asking on with the story and I was thinking about pairing them up would it be too early???  perfection that's sesshoumaru yep yep did anyone go to odyssey last for 8th 06-07 im just going to write this small thing because I only wanted to write this comment but am going to put alittle more of the story sorry peoples its just that its getting hard to update and come up with things and stuff while thinking about skool and stuff but ill try my best

"That was so much fun staying out with you guys last night" came a cheerful voice from no other than Rin herself

"Yea it was…sesshoumaru how long did she say she was staying again" kagome asked

"She will be leaving tonight"

"Stop talking about me like im not here" ten tin fired back

"Did you hear something" asked kagome

"It was nothing"

-Grunt- "you know what I don't need this im going to pack my things"

"Let us celebrate… I mean help"

"Thank you so much jaken I always knew you had a crush on me"

"what the hell are you talking about women have you gone mad I only have one love in my life –winks at kagome-"

"I see"

'_I can use this to my advantage yes this is perfect I can use to imp to distract kagome and win my seshipuffins back she wont know what hits her'_

"Lets go jaken we have a lot of work to do" at that they left the dinning room were everyone was having breakfast

OUTTTTSIDE THE DINNING ROOM

"Jaken do you want to win Kagomes heart"

"I already have you freak"

"I see"

"You say that too much but what your point is… well I don't know"

"I can help you so she can become deeply in love with you"

"I'm listening"

'_Perfect he's falling in to my trap'_

"ok jaken were going to need traps for kagome a lot of them I'll let you think of them and ill go take my beauty nap ok ok good"

At that she walked away leaving jaken to do her dirty work

SESSHOUMARUS ROOM

"Sesshoumaru stop looking at me like that freak"

TO BE CONTINUED lol im in skool writing this but I saved it so im going to update today the 30th


	12. Chapter 12

"Stop looking at me like that sesshoumaru I'm serious"

"You don't look very 'serious' with that thing on"

"It's called a rabbit pajama okay girls my age were it all the time it's cute"

"You mean to tell me that people of your time actually go to sleep with 'that' on and they think its 'cute'"

"Yea well people with style do"

"Don't you mean people with 'no' style"

"urghhh go to sleep already…wait do you even sleep?"

"No and yes"

"Why do you have to be so confusing all the time can? And you explain what you mean?"

"Demons don't need to rest as often as humans do and right now I don't need to sleep"

"Well I do so leave my bunny suit alone ok and you can do what ever but in –yawns- tired"

"hn" kagome may not have know it but sesshoumaru was actually looking forward to talk to her and maybe find something's about her. His growing fascination about her was growing and he figured if he would understand her more then he would be able to be free of thinking about her all the time. He enjoyed it when they talk she wasn't like all the other girls that would just throw their selves at him, she had dignity and she talked to him like she thought him as a friend. Yea his ego would never allow him to call her a friend an alie

Maybe but never a friend. It even seemed like his beast has taken a liking to her because ever since she came he hasn't once said anything it was like he was constantly purring and always at peace. With all this on his mind sesshoumaru couldn't help but sigh. Everyone in the castle had taken a liking of her.

'_What will happen when she leaves'_ that thought made a frown appear on his stoic face.

'_Rin will be very sad once kagome leaves'_

**She wont be the only sad one… do not lie to yourself you and I both know that things wont be the same with her gone…her smile the way she would just be mad one second then the next be happy…even the way she made you smile not to mention that you laughed openly around her. Expecting her to say something but then is surprised when she acts like everything was normal. You even choose her to be your fake mate but deep down you know that you…**

'_That's enough why can't you go back to being quiet'_

**As you wish**

With that sesshoumarus beast was quiet once more. But he couldn't help but realize that what the beast said was true well most of it was… at least to sesshoumaru anyways.

'_What a fool…me want this girl as a mate foolish'_

"Hey sesshoumaru" her voice came out of nowhere causing him to tense a little

"What is it" he answered back

"I can't sleep 'you' kept me away for to long and now I can't go back to sleep"

"And what do you want this sesshoumaru to do about it"

"…I don't know maybe umm….I KNOW!"

"Lower your voice"

"Fine but I have an idea…its risky but it's really fun me and my friends do it all the time"

'_does that mean she really does think of me as a friend'_ he could help but smirk at the idea she the first person in centuries to actually call him a friend but he wanted to hear it from her own mouth

"So ask your 'friends' to do it with you then"

"…well there not here right now but I do have 'a' friend here" she was blushing like crazy she couldn't even look at him when talking and could feel his eyes on her. Something was wrong with her body because she couldn't help it but her fingers kept fidgeting and playing with her bunny pajama

'_This is it' _sesshoumaru thought to him self

"Rin is sleeping"

"I'm not talking about Rin"

He raised and eyebrow to show her that he was confused or at least pretend he was. The thing he knew that he was would be on edge he wanted to here the answer and a part of him wanted to hear that she thought of him as a friend another was thinking about what if she said no and he couldn't help but feel sad about that but he brushed it of demons don't have feelings…at least they pretend not to

"Are you talking about jaken I had no Idea that you thought of him that way"

"Urghhhh for a know it all you're really stupid I'M TALING ABOUT…"

"Lower your voice"

"…I'm talking about you goshhhh" she turned around even farther so she was sure that he couldn't see her face it was as red as a tomato. She was expecting him to say something well what the right word…something cold or say nothing at all but to her surprise he answered her even if she wasn't asking a question, and he answered with one word that said a little but a lot

"Indeed"

With that word they both were smiling feeling very happy with the way things were going if only they were facing each other to see how happy they made each other and just by being friends

"So what is that idea you were talking about earlier"

"Well it's called man hunt but since there's only two of us its like hide and seek but in the dark and when I find you I get something and it doesn't matter what I ask for you have to give me it"

"And if I find you"

"Then you get something" she couldn't help but start blushing again sesshoumaru didn't know the true meaning of the game

"But there's a catch you can't use your senses that's cheating I'm going first then when I find you…"

"If you find me" he corrected her

"…I know what I'm talking about when I find you I get to go again but if I can't find you and after like 15 minutes then it's going to be your turn. You understand?"

"Sesshoumaru…sesshoumaru were are you?" she heard his voice from outside

"I'm starting the game"

She started to head for the door to go outside a jump like that would kill her. The last thing she thought about before heading to the garden was _'how did he get outside'_

"Ready or not sesshoumaru here I come"

Ok so now I'm stuck I don't know what to ask after she finds him if she does any answers and any ideas for the next chapters ok by pplz


End file.
